


Armour Yourself

by TheEvilQueen1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battlefield, Gen, Self-Defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueen1/pseuds/TheEvilQueen1
Summary: Just something I came up with on break at work after some drama went down.Just want to know if it's any good.If ya give it a read, thanks!





	Armour Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary. This is just like a poem or ballad that I wrote after some drama at work. Because I (21) asked a guy (32) to do his job, I was "bullying him" according to his mother. Which lead to her telling me "If my son kills himself, it's your fault". It was all some really twisted shit. But they were both acting like children so I had to be the adult and keep my cool. This was just kinda how I released some pent up anger. 
> 
> If ya give it a read, I really appreciate it!! First time actually putting any original work out there for others to read.  
> So yes, this is all mine please do not copy or reuse it. I put some time and thought into, even if doesn't seem like it.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!!  
> Kudos and reviews not required!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy

Bring your best fighters  
Your strongest warriors  
And most loyal soldiers

Bring them to battle  
Let them fight your war  
Who will live  
And who will lose

Armour yourself in helmets and shields  
Weigh yourself down with chain mail and breast plates

No longer light on your feet  
But oh yes, your armour will block  
Blow for blow

But no longer swift enough to cast your own swing  
Raise your own sword  
Defend yourself once and for all

Hide up in your castle  
Safe behind your walls  
Know I can't reach you there

But in the end  
As you watch as all your warriors and fighters and soldiers start to fall  
Standing in your defense  
Falling in defeat

What else can you hide behind  
You just might be the monster after all


End file.
